A Shinigami's Princesse's
by alpine992
Summary: Finding out one is the Successor to a world changing Corporation isn't that easily dealt with, not even easy for a Substitute Shinigami. How is Ichigo to deal with life under Isshin Arima, current head of Arima Corporation, and what's this about him having a fiance? Read and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki, when hearing that name what would you think? The ever so cleaver strawberry punk from Karakura high? The protector of Karakura town in the Winter War? Resident Substitute Shinigami? If you had chosen any of these, you would have been correct since there was no wrong answer. Since he was all three and much more. Although until recently, he hadn't known about his mothers side of the family, where they came from what their history was since he had never asked. He didn't have to ask to find out, his father practically forced it down his throat with giving him no objections on the matter... boy was he pissed.

Sitting in a luxury private jet, with anything he could possibly ask for and he was pissed off to the extreme! Probably the only person who could be pissed off in such luxury, seriously there were two maids aboard sitting awkwardly across from him, not knowing what to do as he had refused every offer from them.

It had all started at the start of the week, Ichigo had gotten home from school to see his father on the phone having a somewhat heated conversation, wasn't odd, Isshin usually had heated conversations with anyone who called him, most of it being Ishida's father more then half the time with complaints about stealing his patients. His dad needed more friends that was for sure, then maybe he wouldn't bug Ichigo or his daughters all the time. Simply ignoring the conversation he headed for his room not before his father had called out to him.

"_Ichigo! Hold up a minute."_ _Ichigo stopped in the hall to see his father hanging up the phone and running a hand across his stumbled chin thinking things over his his mind. "It's about time I tell you some things about your mother."_

That was how it had all started. He learnt that his mother's maiden name was Kurosaki, not his father's, that's not what surprised him most of all though, what did was that before Masaki had met Isshin in a way his father had tip toed around, she had changed her name to Kurosaki from something else, a name that was powerful in the world of the living, a name that held power in it if heard by the right people.

Arima.

Ichigo's real name was Ichigo Arima... fuck that! He wasn't about to change his name just because some bozos wanted him to. No he was going to go punch the crap out of someone for even thinking about what they had told his father. Hence why he was on a private jet with the Arima logo on the side. To punch some unlucky bastard in the face and make his way home ready for the next school day.

However... things don't always go as planned for one Ichigo Kurosaki. You see there was something Ichigo believed in and that was that everyone was out to get him. If it wasn't his old man, it was his boss and if it wasn't his boss it was Kisuke Urahara, and if it wasn't Kisuke Urahara it was someone hell bent on world domination, either way someone was always out to get him. And he wasn't far off with that thought.

As the plane pulled into the private airport, Ichigo glared out the small window to his left to see it dark, well obviously it was going to be dark, he had left at eight pm in Karakura and it was a three hour flight to the city. His eyes shot to the two maids sitting across form him dressed in Victorian style made uniforms, both glanced at one another before standing up.

"Please come this way Kurosaki-sama." The first said making Ichigo's scowl increase before standing up and walking along the isle of the plane towards the door which one of the pilots were opening for him. As he started down the fold out staircase that was attached to the inner side of the door he stopped and looked back to see the two maids bowing.

"We hope you enjoyed your flight Kurosaki-sama." With a growl he turned and continued down the stairs, when they had first addressed him when he stepped onto the plane it had been by Arima-sama, he glared at them and told him his name was Kurosaki not Arima, both had nodded and called him Kurosaki-sama, even though he told them to call him Ichigo, both refused.

He stood at the bottom of the step and looked out to see a car pulling up and he frowned as it was a limo. He stopped not far from him and he watched as the door opened only for another maid to step out and he frowned.

"Arima-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed.

"My name's not Arima." Ichigo told her. "It's Kurosaki, just call me Ichigo." She looked up at him and then to the two nervous maids still on the plane.

"Kurosaki-sama?" She questioned.

"Ichigo." She tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Ichigo-sama?"

"Drop the honorific." He told her before she stood up straight and shook her head.

"I cannot do that Ichigo-sama." She told him sternly. "Calling the Master by his name is not imaginable!" Ichigo groaned before she stepped to the side and held her hand out to the open door. "If you would Ichigo-sama. Your room awaits."

"Room?" Ichigo questioned. "I thought we were going to see Isshin Arima?" Ichigo questioned making the maid hesitate slightly.

"Arima-sama will be resting at this time Ichigo-sama." She told him. "We shall take you to your room and will then in the morning after both of you have had enough rest you can speak with Arima-sama." She told him. Ichigo rubbed his forehead in irritation, the plane ride actually taking it out of him, both physically and mentally as he had paced the plane several times mulling his thoughts over. "Shall we go?" She questioned. Ichigo sighed before nodding and entering the limo and sliding across the leather seat, the maid following in after him and closing the door.

"Oh, how rude of me." She smiled at him. "I haven't introduced myself, I'm Yuu Fujikura. It's a pleasure to meet you." She told him.

"Yeah..." He trailed off as the Limo started to move, he slouched down in his seat and stared out the window as the street lights passed by, showering him in light as they passed one.

"Arima-sama, he is very happy to meet you." Yuu told him making Ichigo turn his attention up to her to see her sitting straight and looking forward. "Recently his last remaining daughter passed away, along with her entire family. You and your sisters are his only living relatives." Yuu told him. "Arima-sama explained to me that it was very hard to find you."

"Even so." Ichigo told her turning his attention back out the window. "I'm not an Arima, I'm a Kurosaki. I don't plan on staying." He saw from the corner of his eye the slightly shocked expression on the maid's face but he ignored it and continued to stare out the window.

When the Limo pulled up to a stop Yuu opened the door and stepped out before Ichigo's own door was opened by the driver making him huff in annoyance, was he incapable of opening his own door now? With an annoyed sigh he stepped out of the long vehicle the driver nodding to him slightly before following Yuu who had walked around the back of the car to the door of the massive house.

"_I think this place is bigger then my school..."_ Ichigo thought to himself as he stared up at the massive building. Yuu turned and stared at him for a moment before opening the door.

"Welcome..." Ichigo could tell she wanted to say home but didn't want to make him any more annoyed then he already was. Ichigo walked forward and his eyes widened as he saw over a hundred maids all bowing to him.

"WELCOME HOME MASTER!" They all chanted making Ichigo groan and look over his shoulder to see Yuu giving him an apologetic look. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't get up them, from what he could tell this was how they operated.

"Ichigo-sama, prefers not to be called Master. Please address him as Ichigo-sama." Yuu called out to the other maids making them all look at one another before bowing once more.

"Welcome home Ichigo-sama!" Yuu led Ichigo up the staircase and down a long corridor, his attention was brought to the skylight above his head showing the moon and he frowned before looking back in front of him to see Yuu having stopped and had turned to face him, a small smile on her face as she gestured to the room to her left.

"This is your room, right next to mine." She told him making him look down the hall to see another door not far from his own. "If there is anything you need don't hesitate to call, just use the phone within the room and dial two." She told him. Ichigo nodded and scratched at his cheek awkwardly.

"Look, I uh... I'm really sorry for how I've been acting, I've been an ass." Ichigo told her but she shook her head with a smile.

"It's quite alright Ichigo-sama." She told him. "Arima-sama was aware of your personality. Not that I'm saying anything is wrong with your personality, it's just different from what we're use to dealing with is all. It is by no means any trouble Ichigo-sama." She bowed. "As maids we're trained to deal with anything our Master requires." Ichigo sighed before smiling slightly.

"Well I'm sorry, you won't have to deal with it for much longer. I'll be gone by tomorrow." Yuu frowned slightly before nodding.

"Of course Ichigo-sama, is their anything else you require for this evening? Bed clothes or needing help to be changed?"

"I can change myself." Ichigo told her and she nodded. She turned and walked towards her own room making Ichigo sigh before opening the bedroom door and walking in only to stop at the shear size of the room. It was almost as big as the floor plan of his house in Karakura, well it wasn't that big but it was pretty damn close!

Over to the far side was a desk which looked highly out of place in the massive room, it was placed next to a large window that opened out into a balcony, a wardrobe, probably a walk in along with a bed that had it's own canopy, the rest of the room was bare leaving a large amount of space. He groaned as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed.

"Why is everything so big when it comes to the rich?" He sat down on the edge of the bed before laying back. "It's really soft..." He sighed and closed his eyes drifting off into sleep.

X-X

"Ichigo-sama, wake up Ichigo-sama." A voice called making Ichigo groan and roll over away from the voice and into the softness of the mattress, it was nothing like his bed back in Karakura. "Ichigo-sama, it's time to go see Arima-sama." Yuu called out again as she nudged Ichigo's shoulder, with a groan Ichigo sat up and half glared at the person who woke him up to see Yuu kneeling on the bed with a small smile. "Good morning Ichigo-sama." She greeted him.

"What's good about it?" Ichigo questioned through a mumble, wanting to roll back over and go to sleep, but only got a smile in return as another two maids pulled the blankets back off of him as Yuu stepped off the bed. He glanced at the two maids that were now standing by his bed and raised an eyebrow wandering what they wanted.

"They are here to dress you Ichigo-sama." Yuu said before he was pulled up from the soft confines of the mattress before he could protest, his shirt was pulled over his head and his pants were pulled down to his ankles. Both maids blushed and stared.

"Oh my..." The first said with a blush.

"I can dress myself!" Ichigo growled reaching down and pulling his pants back up.

"But Ichigo-sama..." The second maid said before she met Ichigo's glare.

"Out!" Ichigo roared making both maids pout before leaving Ichigo and Yuu in the room. He turned to Yuu who was standing at attention. "You to, out." He told her making her frown but nod her head and walk to the door.

"I'll be right outside. You're clothes are at the end of the bed." Ichigo nodded and walked to where she said his clothes were before frowning as he picked up a fine tailored suit.

"_The hell is this? This aren't my clothes... well I actually didn't bring any other clothes since I didn't think I would be staying over night..." _He trailed off in thought before sighing and getting dressed, with slight difficulty. When he stepped out of the room Yuu glanced up at him and smiled, he was wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt with a black vest and tie, along with black pants forgoing the use of the suit jacket. She stepped up in front of him and did his top button up correctly before straightening his vest out.

"Very handsome Ichigo-sama." She told him. "Breakfast will be served with Arima-sama, however if you'd like to eat before hand that shouldn't be a problem." Ichigo simply waved it off saying he could wait and followed her out to where the limo was waiting for them.

Once they were on their way to the Arima Hills, did Ichigo let out a breath of relief. Several maids had been glancing at him and whispering things that were out of ear shot. He was just glad he'd be out of here by this afternoon. His eyes widened momentarily as he felt the slight buzz in his pocket before reaching in and pulling it out. He went to answer it before he narrowed his eyes as he saw it was his Dad.

"_Screw off old man."_ He thought to himself before hanging up, not wanting to have to deal with his old man's antics at the present moment. Yuu saw the interaction before gaining a questioning look.

"Is everything alright Ichigo-sama." She questioned.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." Ichigo told her before assigning himself to look out the window for the duration of the trip. As they entered the Arima building, Ichigo could see several security guards eyeing him wearily as they made their way to the elevator. Once inside Yuu pressed the penthouse sweet before the elevator started to move. With a ding the doors opened and both walked out of the elevator and down the corridor to a large open room. Ichigo immediately noticed the old man sitting down in the chair and he groaned slightly to himself, there was no way he was punching and old guy. He rose and smiled at Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun, it is a pleasure to meet you." Isshin said making Ichigo scowl. "Ah I see the infamous scowl your father was talking about." He laughed. "Please, come sit, have something to eat." Ichigo sighed and walked forward placing himself down on one of the couches in front of Isshin a small table sitting between the two of them with food on it. "I'm sure you have many questions."

"Actually I don't." Ichigo told him making the old man raise an eyebrow at him. "I pretty much came here to tell you I'm not accepting or whatever." Isshin's eyebrow rose at that.

"You're refusing?" He questioned.

"Yeah, didn't my old man tell you?" Ichigo asked in return.

"He said you would be honoured to accept." Ichigo's eyebrows widened making him grit his teeth. "I just got off the phone with him myself not ten minutes ago." Ichigo growled and shoved his hand into his pocket and stood up pulling his phone out and dialling his Dad. Oh he was so kicking his ass!

"_Ichigo my boy!" _Isshin's voice came over the other end of the phone. _"What can I do for the new successor of the Arima corporation?"_

"I thought I said I wasn't going to accept! You told me to come in person so that I could do it without seeming rude!" Ichigo roared back into the phone, surprising both Isshin and Yuu. "So why the hell did you tell the old man that I accepted!"

"_Well..."_ His father started.

"Well what?!" Ichigo gritted out in annoyance.

"_It was either you or one of your sisters."_ Isshin continued making Ichigo stop. _"The Arima corporation needs a successor Ichigo, you are smart enough to do it. With the way you've handled things in the past you can handle big corporation business no problem, even with your attitude, it could even make things easier for you. We're counting on you."_

"The clinics apart of the corporation?" Ichigo questioned before he got a chuckle on the other end of the line.

"_It sure is, the Arima corporation has it's hands in a lot of company's even something as small as the Kurosaki Clinic. Although I guess that was just to keep an eye on your mother."_ He heard Isshin sigh. _"Anyway, I talked with Isshin, not me Isshin but the old man Isshin." _Ichigo resisted face palming. _"He said you can keep the Kurosaki name, I doubt you would have wanted to change it anyway, hence all the fuss am I right?" _Ichigo groaned slightly as he leant against the back of the couch running a hand through his spiky orange hair. _"We're still family, so you don't have to worry about that either. You're just going to be the new head of Arima Corporation's when the time comes to it, and don't worry about your Shinigami powers, Kisuke's handling it."_

"What do you mean he's handling it?" Ichigo questioned.

"_You'll see when your stuff gets there. Anyway, I got a few patients to tend to now that I've finished planning to make your spare room into a gym."_

"What!" Ichigo shouted at him making him chuckle.

"_Don't worry I was just kidding, I won't touch it." _Isshin laughed. _"You'll be able to see Yuzu and Karin any time you want to, and I'll make sure that your friends know about the situation. Don't worry about hollows, I'm sure there are plenty of Soul Reapers there doing their duty."_ Ichigo sighed in annoyance, he had just gotten his powers back and now he didn't need to use them? What the shit!? _"Well I guess that's it, good luck and everything... oh and send me a picture of your fiance."_

"My what?!" Ichigo shouted but his Dad had already hung up making Ichigo growl before turning his attention to Isshin and Yuu who was standing behind the head of the Arima Corporation's. He sighed before sitting down in the chair he had been previously occupying. "Arima-san..."

"Won't you call me grandfather?" Isshin questioned with a smile.

"I... uh, I don't think I'm ready for that yet, Arima-san." Isshin nodded his head understanding, he watched as Ichigo rubbed his forehead, trying to think everything over.

"I imagine you would have many things to think about, your fiance being one of them." Ichigo groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Then the damn old man wasn't making it up? I'm actually engaged? What the shit!?" He yelled gripping fistfuls of his hair in irritation, knowing somewhere deep in his subconscious that the only reason his father had agreed to any of this was because Ichigo's love life was somehow involved with it. "This is all some big practical joke right?" He questioned but Isshin shook his head making him sigh. "Don't I get a say in this?" He questioned.

"You do." Isshin smiled. "Although the two of you are engaged to be married, I will allow the decision up to you. At least meet her first." Ichigo groaned and slumped back in his chair picking a piece of toast and shoving it in his mouth as he did so.

"Can I at least know her name?" Ichigo asked around his piece of toast.

"Sylvia Van Hossen, you will meet her at the party tomorrow night." Isshin told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo groaned as he sat up in bed running a hand through his messy orange hair, he looked towards the end of the bed to see the same two maids from yesterday standing there with smiles towards him making him blush slightly before covering it up with a scowl and pointing to the door making them pout before walking out of the room after laying down a set of clothing for him to wear at the end of his bed.

He rubbed his forehead as he recalled his conversation yesterday with Isshin Arima, his own mothers grandfather. Yeah, he was getting on in the years, that was for sure. Most of it had been talking about themselves getting to know one another, mostly about Ichigo. The head of the Arima Corporation wanted to know all he could about his successor. From there Ichigo asked about Isshin's duties as the head of the corporation and that was when things got into detail.

Sure Ichigo was smart, excelled in most of his classes... the ones he attended at least instead of going off and fighting hollows. But the way he saw his great grandfather talk about how a business or corporation in this case was run, it was unlike how he imagined it to be. The man had poured his heart and soul into the company. Ichigo could respect that about the man, just as Isshin Arima had poured his heart and soul into his company, Ichigo had poured his heart and soul into becoming a Shinigami. The two were a lot alike in that light.

Ichigo flipped the blankets off him and stepped out of bed wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a black shirt, Yuu had offered him proper bed attire such as very expensive silk sleepwear, but he had refused saying that anything like that would keep him up all night, she had a shocked look on her face when he told her what he wanted to wear to bed. He believed she had to go and buy the clothing for him which made him feel slightly guilty at making her run around for him.

The door opened once more and he looked over to see Yuu walking in with a cart and he could already smell the aroma coming from it.

"Good Morning Ichigo-sama." Yuu bowed as she walked the cart over to his desk. "Breakfast is ready, I believe Arima-sama allowed you to relax today before attending school tomorrow?" She questioned, just to make sure she had heard correctly.

"Yeah, that's right." Ichigo nodded walking over to his desk. "What type of school is it exactly?" He questioned sitting down at the desk as Yuu poured him coffee. He felt odd not doing anything and simply watching her go about her duties.

"Shuuhou Academy is the biggest private academy in all of Japan." Yuu explained with a smile placing a cup down in front of him. "Milk?"

"Please." He nodded and she nodded and began pouring milk into his cup.

"The Academy is a very prestigious private school for those of the rich." Yuu explained once more. "Among it's students are from all types of backgrounds, even from over seas, royalty even." She told him making his eyes widened slightly.

"Seriously?" He asked and she nodded her head. "And here I am, just a run of the mill nobody." He sighed. "Can my life get any more complicated." He groaned out as he laid his head down next to the steaming cup of coffee. He noticed Yuu still standing to his side and he looked up to see her smiling down at him.

"Would you like breakfast Ichigo-sama?" She questioned making Ichigo's eyes travel back to the cart she had brought in and his stomach groaned at him.

"Yeah..." He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed slightly. Yuu nodded and turned to retrieve the food. "Oh by the way..." He said making her look back at him. "I've seen you doing a lot of things around, uh... are you... how do I put it." He thought tapping his chin in thought. "Ah! Are you the head maid or something?" He questioned.

"No Ichigo-sama." Yuu smiled. "However I am your personal maid, if there is anything I can do for you. Please don't hesitate to ask." She told him with the same sweet smile she always had. He nodded as she placed a tray of food down before him and Ichigo's mouth started to water as he looked down at it. "Please enjoy Ichigo-sama, and rest today, you have a big night tonight."

"Oh yeah... something about a party..." His head sank slightly. "And meeting the so called fiance." He mumbled out.

"Is Slyvia-sama not to your liking Ichigo-sama?" Yuu questioned. "I hear she is very beautiful."

"You haven't met her?" Ichigo asked.

"No Ichigo-sama." Yuu told him.

"That makes two of us." He sighed.

"However I was given some information on Slyvia-sama if you'd like to know more about her." She told him. Ichigo thought for a moment running a hand through his hair as he brought his coffee to his lips before nodding his head. "Very well Ichigo-sama. Slyvia-sama is an aristocrat of the Hermish Kingdom and also she's very skilled at fencing. She lives in Japan with her little sister Maria Van Hossen and her father Vincent Van Hossen. You will be meeting the three of them tonight." Ichigo paled slightly. "Something wrong Ichigo-sama?"

"_Crap! How can something like this be normal! Arranged marriages in this day and age! I'm only seventeen how am I suppose to get married at seventeen! How the hell am I suppose to meet her father! Oh god what if she want's to meet my Old Man! This can't happen!"_ His thoughts ran frantic in his mind, his eyes darting from side to side as if he was trying to find a way out of his own thoughts before he stopped and narrowed his eyes. _"It's all his fault, I just know it."_ A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts of killing his Dad and turned his attention to a slightly frightened Yuu.

"Is everything alright Ichigo-sama?" She questioned timidly.

"Ah yeah, don't mind me just plotting to kill my ass of a Dad, so don't worry." He smiled at her making her eyes widen slightly.

"Do you need a hit squad Ichigo-sama?" She asked in all seriousness making his eyes widened.

"What!" He shouted. "No! It was a joke!" He shouted waving his hands in front of himself, making her raise a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles. "You were playing me?" He questioned as he realised what she had done, his eyes widened in realisation.

"I apologise Ichigo-sama, however I could not resist. You are still new to understanding what the Arima Corporation can do and what we are capable of. Your lack of knowledge was quite amusing." Ichigo just blushed and turned his attention to his food with a huff making Yuu frown slightly. "If I offended you Ichigo-sama, I am very sorry." She bowed.

"It's fine, just know." He said looking back at her with a grin. "You're not the only one who can play jokes." Yuu's eyes widened slightly before she smiled at him.

"Very well Ichigo-sama. Will that be all?" Ichigo nodded his head as she walked from the room. As Ichigo heard the door close he slumped back in his chair looking up at the ceiling, his thoughts on what he had learnt about Sylvia.

"Fencing huh?" Ichigo questioned out loud. "I guess that's one thing we kind of have in common. I wonder how she feels about this whole arranged marriage thing... she's probably use to it. She's been rich since birth right? This thing probably happens all the time for people like her." He sighed. "I wonder what she's like... it's going to be a pain in the ass if any of my friends find out about this." He mumbled to himself.

X-X

"Ichigo-sama!" Yuu's voice called out to him making him turn from where he was standing in the large drive way to see her breathing heavily and running towards him making him raise an eyebrow, how long had she been searching for him exactly? "Where are you going Ichigo-sama!?" She called out catching up to him.

"Oh, I was just going for a walk." Ichigo said thrusting his thumb at the large metal gate. "I shouldn't be too long. I'll be back in plenty of time for the party." He told her.

"You can't Ichigo-sama." She breathed out. "Your life could be in danger if you went out on your own." She continued making him raise an eyebrow.

"Says who?" Ichigo questioned. "It's not like a can't handle a couple of thugs from time to time." He shrugged and turned to continue walking. "I'll be fine."

"Ichigo-sama, there are people who would hurt you just to hurt the Arima name." Yuu told him making Ichigo stop and frown for a second before he continued walking away raising a hand over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Yuu-san, I'm a Kurosaki remember. Plus, nobody knows I'm apart of the Arima Corporation yet. One last walk won't kill me." He said continuing to walk off making Yuu smile, he was right, nobody knew that he was apart of the Arima family or the successor, he would be fine. With that thought she turned and walked back into the building as Ichigo walked out of the estate, hands in pockets wandering where he should go. Shrugging he turned left and started walking.

Ichigo didn't know how long he walked for, if anything he was trying to walk further so it would take him ages to get back and just might hopefully miss the party that was going on tonight in his name. Oh the wishful thinking of a seventeen year old. He stood atop of a hill looking over the vast forests the spread out over the landscape, a highway beneath him.

"How is it that I always get into these situations." He sighed folding his hands behind his head and looking out into the distance. "I wouldn't know the first thing about running a company like this... sure Arima-san told me he would have me taught and that he'd like my input, but geeze... if anything I'm still just a kid... that's saved millions of lives..." He mumbled the last part to himself recalling the winter war. "Guess I should head back... I'll arrive late anyway." He finished, his eyes glancing at the sun in the sky to see it slowly descending.

It wasn't even before he took his first step that he heard a shout of protest before the unfamiliar sound of horses reached his ears. He glanced down at the highway and his eyes widened as he saw a horse drawn carriage, the horses galloping along the road pulling the carriage behind them. He caught sight of a butler at the reigns as they went past before his eyes locked with the eyes of the terrified girl in the back of the carriage. Soon enough the sound of the galloping hooves was silenced by the sound of a revving engine of a Jeep that skidded around the bend of the highway.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he saw the thugs in the back carrying weapons with them. His eyes shot to the back of the carriage before dashing off down the hill, his eyes hardening as the Jeep started to catch up with him. He may be a Substitute Shinigami, however he was still a human, and no human could outrun a car. Once the Jeep overtook him his ears rang at the sound of gunshots and looked up to see the Jeep along side the carriage before the corner where it was forced to draw back.

With narrowed eyes Ichigo flooded his human body with his spiritual energy and disappeared before reappearing atop of the carriage.

"_Holy shit it actually worked!"_ Ichigo thought after his very first attempt at a shunpo in his human body. He heard the girl scream from within and gripped the side of the carriage before swinging in through a window and landing on the seat, making the pink haired girl gasp in shock. "Hey, how's it going?" Ichigo grinned before her shoe met his forehead and she screamed. "Hey! I'm trying to help you!" He shouted before her other shoe hit him. "Gah!" With narrowed his he turned to where the side of the carriage had been broken with a large wooden mallet.

"Well we got a hot babe this time boys!" One of the thugs laughed over the roar of the Jeep. He went to reach for the girl before Ichigo locked the arm in a grip and snapped it downwards breaking the bones in the limb, making the man shout in pain before he was pulled into the carriage and sat on the seat before Ichigo's fist slammed into the thugs face making him groan before he was pulled up and smashed into the other side of the carriage, the wood buckling underneath the strain of the weight of the man but held as he lay unconscious out the window.

"One down, three to go. Keep away from this hole alright?" He questioned to the girl with pink hair who nodded her head before she watched in awe as Ichigo grabbed the top of the carriage and swung back out and onto the roof. Ichigo glanced at the Jeep to see three thugs including the driver all looking at him with wide eyes. Ichigo turned to the butler who was looking at him over his shoulder.

"Keep it steady old man." Ichigo told him before standing up and jumping onto the bonnet of the Jeep.

"Hey get off!" The driver shouted. "Get him!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes as his vision was filled with a barrel of a gun.

Acting instinctively he dropped to the bonnet of the vehicle and kicked up with both feet sending the arm of the gun upwards along with the spray of bullets, the first barely missing the end of the carriage. Ichigo felt himself slipping to the side of the vehicle and used the momentum to slide down and reach out for the bar that the two in the back were using as handrails.

He swung around and slammed his feet into the side of the one who had shot at him, knocking him into the other thug in the back, both barely able to keep in the speeding vehicle. When they regained themselves they looked forward to the carriage before they were both hefted into the air as Ichigo had grabbed the back of their shirts and pulled backwards making them fly out of the vehicle.

Ichigo didn't look back to see if they had landed safely. If they were going to shoot at him, they didn't deserve his concern. The driver was shaking in fear as he felt Ichigo's glare before he shoved his foot down on the accelerator making Ichigo's eyes widen as the front of the Jeep smashed into the back of the already badly damaged carriage making the back left wheel snap causing the carriage tilt on it's side.

Ichigo watched as the girl inside came flying out before grabbing into the side of the carriage. No longer caring about the driver or the thugs Ichigo jumped over the windshield and onto the bonnet before leaping onto the carriage only for the butler to launch over him and land next to the driver of the Jeep. Ichigo held his hand out to the girl who was looking up at him with wide eyes.

She reached out for him but as she did so the carriage rammed into the side rail of the road sending her flying off. Ichigo grit his teeth and launched himself after her. His hand grabbed hers as they fell and she squeaked slightly as he pulled her into his chest and turned so that he would take the brute of the impact.

X-X

Ichigo groaned as he tried to sit up but a weight atop of him made that difficult. He opened his eyes and his face flushed red as inches from his own face was of the girl he had saved, or was attempting to save. Ichigo pulled back only for his head to slam against the ground making him groan again and raise both hands to his head to hold his now throbbing head. He winced slightly and through his half closed eyes he saw the girl atop him stir, her nose wiggled before her mouth opened and she let out a small yawn out before her eyes fluttered open and she stared down into Ichigo's face.

"Oh, good morning." She smiled down at him. "Oh..." She trailed off looking around before sitting up, straddling the still completely embarrassed teen underneath her. "It's a bit late to be saying good morning." She said in thought. "Isn't it?" She asked, looking back down at him.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He told her. "Uh... do you mind getting off me?" He questioned finding it hard to keep a certain part of his anatomy down at the present time. Sure he wasn't a pervert but he was still male and the girl currently straddling his waist was beautiful, it would be hard not to have a reaction. She looked down to see where she was sitting before she smiled at him.

"Ok." She told him before swinging her legs off him only to kneel beside him and watch as he sat up. "It's nice to meet you, and I thank you for saving me." She told him making Ichigo turn his attention to her.

"Don't mention it." Ichigo told her before looking up into the canopy of trees that they must have fallen through. He ran a hand through his now dust cover hair before shaking his hand making dirt and twigs fall from it making the girl next to him giggle lightly.

Ichigo rose an eyebrow as he looked her over for the first time, she was wearing a short blue frilled skirt that reached her mid thigh, her feet were bare from where she had thrown her shoes at him earlier inside the carriage. A yellow thin strap top covered her impressive bust however revealed a lot more cleavage then should be allowed, a white belt was wrapped around her waist with a plain buckle over her stomach. A white over jacket laid over her shoulders, her eyes were a peaceful blue and her hair was waist length and a bright pink. All the while Ichigo was looking her over she simply smiled up at him.

"May I know your name?" She questioned, the smile never leaving her face.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo greeted not really knowing what else to do. "And you?" She beamed up at him.

"Charlotte Hazelrink, it's a pleasure to meet you Ichigo." She bowed her head with a smile.

"_Since when were we on a first name bases?"_ Ichigo thought to himself. "We should really get back to the highway, Charlotte-san? Charlotte, Hazelrink-san? Man that's a mouthful and a half." Ichigo mumbled. "Almost sounds like a princess's name." He said trying to remember if he had heard the name before.

"Yes. I'm a princess after all." She told him making Ichigo stop and turn back to her, to see her crouching down and offering her hand and Ichigo paled slightly. Was this girl really a princess? That mean she's royalty... Her hand gestured for him to take it which he did and he offered his own hand which she took and he pulled her up onto her feet. "Shall we go?" She questioned making Ichigo sigh.

"If you're really a princess." He started. "You can't be walking around the forest barefoot." He explained making her look down to her feet before she wiggled her toes and giggled softly.

"Sorry about throwing my shoes at you." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it." He told her. _"Ok... if I remember what Nel told me... I can't simply throw her over my shoulder like I did Orihime, she'd probably scream and call me a kidnapper or something. She looks a little big to give a piggy back ride like I'd give Yuzu... only one choice then."_ He sighed to himself. She simply smiled at him before her eyes widened as he suddenly picked her up bridal style. "How's this?" He questioned looking down at her. "You won't hurt yourself or tire yourself out and we should be out of the forest before nightfall."

"Wow, I've never been carried like this before." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck making him sigh. This was going to cause him more problems, he just knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo stepped foot onto the asphalt and let Charlotte's legs swing down so she could stand once more on the highway. She unwrapped her arms from around his neck before turning and smiling up at him.

"You really carried me all the way like a princess." She continued to smile as she spoke. "You're really nice, you know that." She told him.

"Ah, thanks." Ichigo said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "It's really not needed though, it's not like you were heavy or anything." Her eyes widened before she beamed up at him making him raise an eyebrow at her. "What is it?" He questioned.

"I have a question for you." Charlotte said, matter of factly.

"Ok, shoot." Ichigo told her as they began starting to walk down the road, towards what they hoped would be something they could find that would allow them to get to the city or maybe find the old butler guy Ichigo had seen driving the carriage, he'd know what to do... Hopefully.

"Is it true guys like girls with big breasts?" Ichigo's eyes widened at that, a slight blush coming over his cheeks, not being able to keep his eyes off her own impressive bust size. "Hmm? Well is it true?" She asked again, tilting her head to the side as Ichigo looked up into her face, his cheeks bright red not even considering that was going to be the kind of question she was going to ask!

He saw in her face that she was genuinely curious and this was probably the first time she had ever been able to ask someone. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and set his usual scowl on his face.

"I... I guess it depends on the guy." He told her before walking off, not wanting to answer any more embarrassing questions. She watched him walk away before giggling to herself and running after him. It didn't take them long before they arrived at the Jeep and found that the thugs had all been taken away my the authorities. Off in the distance they could see a white limo and the two horses from the carriage.

"Well, I guess that's your ride." Ichigo said turning to her before she lent up and kissed him on the cheek making his eyes widened.

"Thank you again for saving my life." She said before walking forward. "I'm really sorry, but I'd get into a lot of trouble if they saw me with anyone. I hope to see you again!" She called out running off before the driver of the limo and the same old butler greeted her before ushering her into the limo and driving off leaving a man with the two horses.

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, how had an afternoon walk to kill time turn into a rescue mission? He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, as he looked at the time it began to vibrate in his hand. He answered it and raised it up to his ear.

"Hello." He greeted in a bored tone.

"_Ichigo-sama!"_ Yuu's frantic voice yelled from the other side of the line. _"Ichigo-sama! Are you alright!? Are you hurt!? Do you need assistance!?"_ She barraged him with questions making him run a hand through his hair and smile lightly.

"Yuu-san, I'm fine. Just got caught up in something." Ichigo told her. "I'll be home soon." He continued already beginning to walk down the road.

"_Did you forget Ichigo-sama? You have a party to attend to, it started an hour ago."_ Ichigo's eyes widened, totally forgetting about the party he was to attend. _"Ichigo-sama? Are you there?"_ Yuu questioned after not hearing his reply.

"Yeah sorry Yuu-san, I totally forgot about the party. Guess I'll have to skip it, I mean it's already started without me and all, and I don't think I'll make it back within the hour..." He trailed off.

"_That won't do Ichigo-sama!" _Yuu told him and Ichigo could just imagine her puffing her cheeks up in annoyance. _"Where are you? I'll send a car to pick you up."_ Ichigo looked around and chuckled awkwardly.

"On a highway." He told her trying to find any sign that would tell him where he currently was but nothing came up, everything was quiet for a time and he could hear the typing of keys on a keyboard before she spoke once more.

"_I have your location, we'll be there shortly." _She explained.

"Wait how the hell did you manage that?" He questioned, quite surprised.

"_Your phones GPS."_ Yuu explained.

"My phone doesn't have a GPS." Ichigo told her only being met with silence making him sigh. "You put one in didn't you?" He questioned.

"_I did Ichigo-sama."_ Yuu's reply came. _"Please stay where you are, we will be there shortly and take you to the party."_ Before Ichigo could reply she had hung up making him rub his forehead, so much for getting out of the party, and getting out of postponing meeting his so called fiance. Just thinking about meeting her made his gut do back flips, he really didn't know how to handle this sought of situation. He walked to the side of the road and leant up against the rail and dusted himself off, covered in dirt and twigs, how was he suppose to go to a party dressed like this?

X-X

Walking into Arima hills Ichigo ran a hand through his still messy, twig filled hair only to be met by a frowning Yuu. She looked him over once before sighing and running a hand through her own hair, much the same as Ichigo had just done.

"Come on Ichigo-sama, let's get you properly dressed. We can't have you greeting the guests in such an attire." Yuu explained to him making Ichigo nod his head in agreement.

"I agree. Sorry about all this, I didn't mean to be so late, I just kind of lost track of time..." Ichigo trailed off, not sure if Yuu would actually believe what happened to him that afternoon, it was pretty far fetched. Yuu simply shrugged it off and walked towards the elevator, Ichigo following after her. They exited the elevator and Yuu led him to a personal sweet making Ichigo wander if Yuu had expected him to come under dressed.

"Please, hurry with your shower and getting dressed. Arima-sama is waiting for you." Ichigo nodded and entered the sweet and into the bathroom before going about his shower before walking back out, toothbrush in his mouth and a towel wrapped around his waist, Yuu having waited outside for him. He grabbed the clothes from the bed and got dressed, this time wearing a complete tailored black suit along with the jacket. Yuu knocked on the door outside as Ichigo walked over and opened it, buttoning up his jacket as he did so.

"Alright, I'm ready." Ichigo told her after buttoning the last button, to which the maid nodded and led him back to the elevator. Once inside he leaned against the back wall and folded his arms over his chest.

"Nervous Ichigo-sama?" Yuu questioned.

"You could say that, although not about the party." Ichigo sighed.

"About meeting Sylvia-sama?" Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. "I'm sure it will be fine Ichigo-sama, just be yourself. Perhaps try to smile?" She giggled lightly looking over her shoulder at him to see him scowling at her. She simply smiled in return. "If you don't smile how do you plan to capture her heart?"

"Didn't you just ask me to be myself?" He questioned.

"Indeed I did." She continued to smile at him. "But you may be surprised, I've already seen you smiling once or twice now. It's not impossible for you." Ichigo just increased his scowl making her giggle and turn back to the doors of the elevator before they opened with a resounding ding. Standing on the other side of them was Isshin Arima. His head rose as the doors opened and saw Yuu smiling and Ichigo scowling behind her, with slight annoyance showing in his stance.

"Yo, Arima-san." Ichigo greeted raising his hand up. "Sorry I'm so late, got caught up in a few things." He explained.

"It's fine. We've been keeping them occupied." Ichigo nodded and walked out into the hall and turning back to see Yuu still standing in the elevator.

"You're not coming Yuu-san?" Yuu simply smiled and shook her head.

"No Ichigo-sama, I'll be waiting downstairs for when you're finished." She told him before pressing the ground button in the elevator and the doors began to close. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair once more, he had been expecting Yuu to be there, then at least he could have someone around his own age to talk to. He turned to Isshin who gestured for the door at the end of the halls with a nod of his head.

"Come along, the sooner we get this over with the sooner you can leave." Isshin grinned at his grandson. "I know you don't want to be here and I respect that you can be here, even if you are an hour late." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "But better late then never." Ichigo nodded in agreement and Arima pushed the doors open revealing a darkened room surprising Ichigo slightly before both walked further into the room, he couldn't make out any of the faces and he squinted as a spotlight was shinned on him.

"Good Evening!" Isshin's voice echoed through the room, it reminded Ichigo of how the head captain could silence a room. "To my dear guests, board members and officials who have supported the Arima Group corporation over the years, I apologise for the long wait, allow me to introduce to you someone. This is my nephew, air to the Arima Group and my successor in all things from this day hence forth!" Ichigo stood tall, ignoring the gasps of shock that rang out across the room. "Ichigo Kurosaki!" Isshin stepped back letting the spotlight remain on Ichigo alone.

There was silence in the room before mumbling could be heard, however Ichigo kept a straight face, he couldn't simply pick a fight just because they were talking about him. His eyes widened slightly when he heard clapping, it was that of a child before someone clapped beside her. Ichigo couldn't see that far out into the dark room but as the two clapped the room erupted into applause and the lights flicked on and Ichigo let a breath out as he wasn't so suddenly in the spotlight any more. Isshin patted him on the back and grinned.

"You did well Ichigo-kun, this room is filled with powerful people, all who work underneath the Arima name, and one day, under you. You should take the time to greet them. However don't force yourself, there is still a long way to go before you take over." He told him. Ichigo nodded a smile forming on his own face.

"Thanks Jiji." Isshin just grinned wider and laughed before walking off and talking with some people, probably very important people but to Ichigo, they were just people. Ichigo watched and scratched the back of his head not really knowing where he was suppose to start. He glanced over the room and he sighed in annoyance as he saw people advert their gazes and look in another direction.

_"Do I really look that scary?"_ Ichigo thought to himself before sighing and placing his hands in his pockets. _"About time I go find a wall and lean up against it for the rest of the night until I'm allowed to __leave.__"_ Ichigo nodded a grin coming to his face at his own well thought out plan. _"Sounds like a plan to me."_ He was about to go do just that however he stopped as he felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down and his eyes widened slightly as he saw a young blond haired girl smiling up at him with wide blue eyes, wearing a red and white dress, her hair having red ribbons in it. He smiled and crouched down so he was at her height.

"Hey there Onii-chan!" She greeted with a smile making Ichigo raise an eyebrow.

"Well, that's a first." He smiled back at her, not expecting a young girl to be the first to greet him. "How can I help you?" He questioned, being polite, after having to deal with Karin and Yuzu through their youth he was pretty comfortable around kids.

"You have a scary face Onii-chan!" She grinned. "Just like Onee-chan!" She grinned at him, Ichigo gaining a sweat drop as she pretty much told how down right that he was scary. "Haha! It's like a perfect match!" She told him making his eyes widen slightly.

"Maria? Oh, hello Ichigo-kun." A man said making Ichigo look up to see a well dressed man with brown hair and a little bit of stubble on his chin. His accent the same as the young girls from what Ichigo could tell. Ichigo rose from where he had been crouching down at Maria's level and looked the man over. "I'm sure Isshin-san has mentioned me to you." He said holding his hand out. "My name is Vincent Van Hossen. A pleasure to finally meet you Ichigo-kun." Ichigo took his hand, now realising that this man was the father of his yet to be met fiance.

"Yeah, Arima-san informed me." Ichigo nodded. "It's nice to meet you Vincent-san." Vincent nodded with a smile.

"This is my youngest, of who you've already met." The man said with a smile placing a hand on his daughter's head.

"Not officially." Ichigo told him and watched as Maria spun out of her father's grip and lifted her skirt to curtsy to him.

"A pleasure to meet you Onii-chan, I'm Maria Van Hossen." She bowed making Ichigo smile as he could tell that the bow was forced, but the smile was still genuine.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, it's nice to meet you." Ichigo greeted her in return with a bow of his own, making her smile up at him, even wider then before.

"You're quite formal." Vincent said making Ichigo look up at him with a questioning look. "You're betrothed to my daughter." He chuckled. "I asked a few question's about you, not only from Isshin-san but also your Father, Kurosaki-san." Ichigo groaned slightly making Vincent laugh. "From what I could get from your Father, apart from photos, is that you're very much a strong individual that believes in what he needs to, compassionate yet hot headed." Vincent told him. "Your Father was quite insistent that both Isshin-san and I make this a wedding you couldn't get out of, however it is both your choices in the end." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, slightly nervous as Vincent smiled at him.

"Would you like to meet your fiance?" Vincent questioned with a knowing smile.

"Ahaha..." Ichigo replied nervously making Vincent place a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I know you're nervous. She is just the same, although she'll probably hide it better then you currently are. She's known about it a lot longer then you have, you learnt two day's ago correct?" Ichigo nodded. "She's known about it, for about three months now." Ichigo's jaw dropped slightly before rubbing his forehead in irritation. "Something wrong?"

"No, every thing's fine, I actually only found out I'd be the successor to the Arima Group the other day, and only knew anything about family connections to the Arima company at the start of the week. This only means my old man knew a lot longer then I did." He sighed in annoyance at the lack of information his Father had given him.

"Onii-chan, you're going to marry Onee-chan right?" Maria questioned tugging on his pant leg once more making him look down at her.

"It's a bit early to be calling him Onii-chan, isn't Maria?" Vincent questioned before she stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm really sorry Ichigo-kun, Maria's still learning her manners."

"It's not a problem, really. I've got two younger sisters. It's fine." Maria beamed up at him once more, making him chuckle lightly.

"Maria, where is your sister?" Vincent questioned making his youngest daughter turn to him.

"She said she needed to go to the bathroom." Maria told him making Vincent sigh.

"Last minute nerves I'm sure." Vincent told Ichigo with a kind smile. "Would you mind taking care of Maria for me while I go find her?"

"Yeah, sure that won't be a problem." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. Vincent smiled and looked down at Maria who smiled up at him.

"Stay with Ichigo-kun, I'll be back with Sylvie." Maria nodded her head and both watched as he walked away.

"Onii-chan! Let's dance!" Maria called out making Ichigo's eyes widened before the young girl pulled him along in the crowd.

X-X

Within the bathroom, said fiance was standing scowling into the mirror, the tap on in the sink as she had her hands on either side of the basin. Forgoing her father's wishes and wearing her regular blue and white uniform of her country's military, instead of a gown as her father and sister had wanted her to. She had thought this a battle as much as a party, for she was suppose to meet her fiance for the very first time, yet here she was having locked herself in the bathroom, to nervous to do anything else. Sylvia took a deep breath before letting it out.

"This is simply a formal greeting, I've been preparing for this for a long time." She said straightening up, the tap automatically turning off after it's timer had run out. Adjusting her sword at her hip she placed her hands by her sides before looking at the soap dispenser. _"Can't have dirty hands now."_ She thought to herself before pressing the tap on once more and ejecting soap into her hands.

"Stop stalling!" She growled to herself washing her hands free of the soap. "Their clean enough, that's the fourth time already!" She scolded herself once more before drying her hands and walking for the door and opening it only to see her father smiling at her from where he was leaning up against the opposite wall. "Father!?" She exclaimed.

"Sylvie, how was your trip to the bathroom?" Vincent asked with a smile.

"I believe a lady's bathroom habits are no concern of any man even if you are my father." She scowled at him making him chuckle lightly. "Where is Maria?" She questioned noticing her younger sister wasn't at her father's side like she had expected her to be all night. "Has she fallen asleep already?"

"No." Vincent continued to smile pushing himself off against the wall he was leaning on. "She's entertaining your fiance at the moment." Sylvia's eyes widened momentarily before gaining her composure as her father sighed. "I really wished you would have worn the gown tonight. Or at least forgone bringing your sword." He told her making her scowl and stand up straighter, as if standing to attention.

"This sword is the pride of our country, it deserves to be present at such a time, and if he is a pervert and tries anything indecent, I'll cut him down where he stands." Sylvia told him placing her hand on the hilt of the sword making Vincent sigh before smiling and holding his arm out for her which she wrapped her own around.

"He is a very nice young man Sylvie." Vincent told her as they began to walk back to the party. "He's more nervous then you are, you've had time to prepare for meeting him, he's only had a few days." Sylvia nodded her head before they stopped outside of the door that would lead them back to the party. "Nervous?" He questioned look at her from the corner of his eye to see her take in a deep breath before releasing it.

"I think I should have went outside and practised my skills a bit more." Vincent chuckled and patted his daughters hand. "I'm ready Father." Vincent nodded and pushed the doors open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Would have had the chapter up sooner, however I've had a continuous hangover for the past two days. Enjoy.**

Vincent pushed the door open to show the party still going on, people talking with one another. He glanced at Sylvia out of the corner of his eye to see her scanning the room looking for her betrothed, with all the photo's Ichigo's Dad had sent to them, she had at least seen what her betrothed looked like, and to be honest she didn't find him unattractive, although his bright orange hair was odd, it suited him.

Her eyes glanced over the crowd and she could see him in the middle of a group of people with an awkward smile on his face as he looked downwards. She looked through the mass of people to see what he was looking at only to see Maria trying to teach him how to dance.

"Shall we Sylvia?" Vincent questioned with a smile towards her. "I'm sure Maria is driving him crazy." Her father chuckled lightly. Taking in another deep breath she walked forward, Vincent following her through the crowd as she made her way to Ichigo. When she pushed herself through the last few people she came upon a comical sight. Maria was berating him.

"Onii-chan!" She whined. "Why don't you know how to dance?" She asked making Ichigo scratch the back of his head awkwardly, with an apologetic look on his face as he looked down at her.

"Sorry Maria, I guess I never really needed to learn..." He trailed off before both heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Sylvia looking at them. Ichigo rose to his full height as he had to bend down slightly so that Maria could hold his hands in her attempts to teach him how to dance. Sylvia took note that he stood taller then she did.

"Onee-chan!" Maria cheered. "Did you come to meet Onii-chan!" Ichigo's eyes widened as he realised that this girl here was his fiance.

"Yes she did Maria." Vincent said walking up behind Sylvia. "Come along, we can leave those two to talk, I'm sure they have a lot to talk about." Vincent smiled as he saw Ichigo shift his feet awkwardly. "Try to be nice Sylvie." He said making his daughter scowl at him, making him chuckle and walk off, Maria waving at Ichigo as they left. The two simply stood there, Ichigo scratching the back of his head as Sylvia looked him over.

"Shall we go somewhere else to talk?" She questioned, folding her arms underneath her rather large bust. "It would be best to talk in private for our first time, wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh, sure." He nodded and she turned on her heel and walked through the crowd once more, people actually clearing out of her way unlike how she had to push past a few people, not because of her but because Ichigo was walking behind her.

She noticed everyone staring as they made their way through she sighed in annoyance before everyone quickly turned away making her raise an eyebrow before looking back at Ichigo to see if he had noticed only to see a scowl on his face and his eyes narrowed as he glared over her, clearly irritated at the sudden interest everyone seem to have in the two.

"_He's got a mean look in his eyes..."_ She thought before leading Ichigo out of the room and down the hall, the sudden silence that hit them made it slightly awkward as Sylvia led them down the hall. The only sound that did accompany them was their footsteps in the empty hallway. They reached an empty open room and Sylvia stopped and turned making Ichigo stop.

"Sylvia Van Hossen." She greeted him, folding an arm in front of her and an arm behind her back as she bowed to him slightly. Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He greeted in return.

"Father said your name means one who protects." She said making Ichigo's eyes widen slightly. "Is that true?"

"Yeah in some cases it can mean that." He told her, not wanting to tell her what else it could mean. "Your Dad said you were just as nervous as I am about this entire thing." He added, not really knowing where to start as he looked her over, he couldn't deny that she was incredibly beautiful, Ichigo even had to admit that she was even more beautiful then some of the girls he had met over the years.

"It would seem that our nerves have gotten the best of us Kurosaki-dono." Ichigo waved his hand at her as she dressed him so formerly.

"Just call me Ichigo, I'm not one for formalities when it's not needed." Ichigo told her making her eyes widen slightly. "So... uh... I was told that we are going to school together?" She nodded her head in confirmation. "Perhaps you could show me around the school when I get there? From what I've been told it's pretty big." He told her.

"Big is understating the size." She smiled lightly. "Several times, I'll admit, I have gotten lost myself within the grounds. You may have trouble finding your way around at first, but it becomes easier in time." Ichigo nodded and walked over to a set of chairs and sat down, Sylvia watching as he went. She tucked a loose strand of her blond hair behind her ear before walking over to him and stood before him. Ichigo looked up and their eyes met. "I wish to discuss our betrothal." She told him.

"Ah, sure, go ahead." Ichigo told her making her nod.

"As you should know, it is our decision to make." Ichigo nodded showing that he understood and he watched her as she stood straighter. "I am not totally against it." She told him flat out. "However, we don't know each other very well and I'd like to know more about the man I am to marry." She continued as Ichigo just continued to stare at her. "It would be rude of me to reject you straight out, as it would be rude of you to reject me without knowing more about me." She told him. "If you are willing to try, then I will do so as well." Ichigo stood up, Sylvia taking a step back seeing how close they were to one another.

"I guess that's one way to go about it." Ichigo said before holding his hand out to her. "Engaged to be engaged then?" He asked with a smile gaining one in return.

"Very well Ichigo-dono, engaged to be engaged." She clasped her hand with his own and they shook.

"Didn't I tell you to just call me Ichigo?" He questioned with a smile. "Really, I'm not for formalities, until two days ago I was just an average kid." Sylvia looked at him as they pulled there hands back before she placed a hand on the hilt of her sword and the other on her hip.

"I almost forgot." She smiled back at him. "Very well Ichigo, I will do as you have asked. I'm sure the change in social status has been quite drastic." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. "If you don't mind, may I ask you about your life before coming into the position of Arima-san's successor?" She questioned.

"Sure, as long as you tell me how good you are with that." He said gesturing to the sword at her hip making her smile.

"You have an interest in fencing?" She questioned.

"Not fencing per say, more so of Zanjut-." He cut himself off making Sylvia tilt her head slightly with a curious expression wandering what he was going to say. _"Crap, she's not going to know what Zanjutsu is, it's the form of the Zanpakuto."_ He scolded himself before chucking awkwardly. "Sorry, what I mean to say is Kendo, a friend of mine use to call it something else, I must have gotten it confused." She nodded in understanding.

"I see, well Ichigo, I would very much like to see you fight perhaps a match between us would suffice?" She questioned. "I'd very much like to see how skilled you are and it would be a better way of showing my own skills, no?" She questioned with a slight smirk, excited at the prospect of an actual challenge, she just hoped Ichigo could offer her a challenge unlike her fencing partners at school.

"Well, I cant' say no to that. I haven't backed down from a challenge yet... however, it may take a while. I'll need to find a blade..." He trailed off.

"You don't have one of your own?" She questioned, slightly surprised at that fact.

"I... I do, however when I arrived here I didn't bring it with me as in truth I didn't plan to accept becoming Arima-san's successor." Sylvia's eyes widened in surprise at that. "So... I didn't really bring anything with me." He explained to her.

"Is it not possible to retrieve it? It does not matter when our match will be held, it does not bother me." She smiled. "So, care to talk about what life was like before coming here?" Ichigo smiled and nodded as they both took a seat, Ichigo starting to tell her a little about his life before coming here, Sylvia amazed at the life style he lived, beating up random thugs that wanted to fight him simply because he looked like a delinquent, she found such simple things in Ichigo's life amazing.

Two people, worlds apart.

X-X

"How did it go Ichigo-sama?" Yuu asked as Ichigo slid into the back of the limo next to her, and across from his grandfather who was also interested in hearing about his first meeting with Sylvia.

"Eh, it went alright." Ichigo said as the door closed behind him thanks to the driver. "We just talked for a bit, she's going to show me around the school tomorrow." Yuu nodded her head, she was originally going to show him the campus herself but she didn't want to get in the way of Ichigo and Sylvia strengthening their relationship.

"From what I was told earlier Ichigo-kun, your belongings from Karakura have arrived this evening." Isshin told him as the limo continued to drive down the street, Ichigo nodded his head, glad that he didn't always have to wear formal attire such as the black suit he was still wearing, he could just lounge around in his own clothes. "What did you and Sylvia-san talk about, if I might ask?" He questioned, eagerly wanting to know more about what had happened between the two after they had left the main party.

"Well, we both agreed on that we'd like to get to know each other more before thinking about getting married." Isshin nodded his head, finding such a thing acceptable, he was glad that Ichigo wasn't refusing the marriage straight out like he thought he might. "Hmm let's see, she asked a little about my life before being brought into this world." He said with a slight smirk making his grandfather laugh.

"I can imagine from another's point of view that our two life styles are worlds apart!" He roared in laughter. "Vincent-san, said that Maria-chan took quite the liking to you, almost immediately if I recall." He chuckled.

"I've always been good with kids." Ichigo shrugged remembering all the times playing with Karin and Yuzu, or helping a young ghost out that was upset about having to leave their families. "Helps when you have two younger sisters, although... she couldn't teach me how to dance." He replied awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"If you'd like Ichigo-sama, we can arrange for dance classes to be organised." Yuu told him, Ichigo's eyes widened momentarily at the offer before he chuckled and continued to scratch the back of his head as he looked towards her.

"Ah, well I don't think I'll be dancing all that much to be honest with you." Ichigo told her.

"Ichigo-kun, dancing is quite the pastime, especially at such parties as the one we just attended." Isshin told him. "Yuu, have the classes set up... no actually, on second thoughts, ask Sylvia-san to teach Ichigo how to dance. It will be another good way for the two of them to get to know one another." He explained making Ichigo's eyes almost bug out, not expecting such a thing to actually even come up.

"If she is unable to do it, we can set the classes up." Isshin continued with a wide smile making Ichigo sigh and lean back into his seat, wandering if both his father and Grandfather were trying to put Ichigo and Sylvia together, because so far, it damn well seemed like it!

X-X

Ichigo opened the door to his room, Yuu already heading off to her own after asking if he needed anything else for the evening, but after a simple wave of his hand and a goodnight she went to her own room. Ichigo could already tell that his stuff had been put away, several items on the desk over next to the wall were his own. The one thing that stood out most of all to show any evidence that his belongings had been placed in the room, was his substitute badge resting on his bed, a small package next to it with a white envelope underneath both the package and badge. He sighed as he unbuttoned his jacket as he walked over to the bed, not even caring about the package or the badge he picked the letter up and opened it.

"_Hello Kurosaki-san! It is I! You're humble candy store keeper, Kisuke Urahara!"_ Ichigo sweat dropped as he read that, already knowing who had wrote the damn letter in the first place. _"It is quite the surprise to see you so high up in power, leaving all us simple people behind to go and be some big powerful corporation owner."_ Ichigo sweat dropped, knowing Kisuke probably knew it all and was just writing that to get a rise out of him. _"And even getting a fiance, you're just growing up so fast! Yoruichi was crying... out of laughter mind you."_ Ichigo gritted his teeth in annoyance as he sat down at his desk, continuing to read the letter.

"_But enough about all of that, and to the point of this letter. Where you are there is no need to use your Shinigami powers, the jurisdiction that you are currently in have some of the deadliest Shinigami protecting it, those of the stealth force." _Ichigo ran a hand through his hair in annoyance, he had sensed a few hollows around the area but as soon as he had, they had all been dealt with, he had wondered if he might know the Shinigami in the area, but he didn't know anyone apart from the captain and lieutenant, and even then they weren't exactly on talking terms. _"So there is no need, however we wouldn't want you're skills as a Shinigami going down hill any time soon now would we? So I! Kisuke Urahara! Simple Candy store owner! Offer to you, my favourite pupil!..."_

Ichigo skimmed over the rest of Kisuke's self esteem boosters before coming to near the end of the letter. _"I offer to you one of my newest candy creations! It's in the package."_ The letter explained making Ichigo glance over to the small brown parcel sitting next to his substitute badge. _"Once you eat it, everything will make sense. I'm sure your fiance will enjoy the challenge."_ Ichigo's eyes widened at that, how much did Kisuke know about Sylvia, it was that or the candy did something stupid and perverted. Ichigo discarded the unfinished letter, having skimmed over it, showing that most of it was useless crap Kisuke always put in his notes.

He walked over and opened the package and glared at the all to familiar Chappy the rabbit candy dispenser. Clearly printed on the side of the dispenser was, (One candy within. Humans forbidden.) Ichigo sighed before raising it up, opening his mouth and pressing the rabbit head ejecting the candy into his mouth before swallowing it.

Ichigo stood for a few moments, wandering when the hell his body was going to eject forwards and his soul brought forth, but nothing happened, having thought it was the same as a Gikogon. He looked over the candy dispenser and sighed in annoyance, well whatever it was it was a dud, he didn't feel any different what so ever. He walked back over to the desk to re-read the letter before hearing the all to familiar sound of a rattling chain.

He stopped and reached up with his hand and grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto, feeling the all to familar weight now resting on his back. He pulled Zangetsu from his back and looked it over with wide eyes. Had that piece of candy made his Zanpakuto materialise? He needed to see if everyone good see it or not. He walked over to his desk where his room's phone was and picked it up, resting Zangetsu down next to his desk as he dialled the number two, Yuu's number.

"_Yes Ichigo-sama? Is there something I can do for you?"_ Yuu questioned as she had answered on the other end.

"Yeah, uh do you mind coming in here for a minute, I need to ask you something?" Ichigo questioned.

"_I'll be there right away Ichigo-sama."_ Yuu replied before Ichigo hung the phone up and picked Zangetsu back up, this was the blade he had gained after he had lost his fullbring and Rukia had given him his powers back, the white bandages covering the large blade, the chain at the hilt rattling with it's movement. He sighed in annoyance before running a hand down his face.

"_I need to think of a reason why I brought Yuu in here if she can actually see it, otherwise I'm going to look like a moron."_ he thought to himself and before long there was a knock on Ichigo's door, he walked over Zangetsu resting on his shoulder as he opened the door, Yuu's eyes immediately went wide as her eyes wandered over the massive blade in Ichigo's grip. _"Well that answers that question."_

"Ichigo-sama." She said still staring at the blade. "That's quite the weapon." She continued before turning to face him. "There was something you needed?" She questioned, going back into her duties as his personal maid.

"Ah yeah..." He said walking over to his bed and rested Zangetsu down next to it. "I..." He started. _"Damn it why didn't I think of anything to come up with! I'm usually more prepared then this!"_ He shouted at himself before it hit him. "I was wandering if I might be able to bother you for a case."

"A case Ichigo-sama?" She questioned. "Oh, for your sword Ichigo-sama?" Ichigo nodded his head.

"As you can see it doesn't exactly have a proper sheath." He told her and she nodded looking over the bandages covering the blade. "When I was speaking with Sylvia earlier, she suggested we have a spar with one another, just to show each other our capabilities, and I probably can't walk around with it as it is." He told her.

"I'll have it done by morning Ichigo-sama, I'll need to take measurements for the case, if you don't mind Ichigo-sama." She told him, Ichigo glanced over the blade and frowned.

"You don't need to take it do you?" He questioned, slightly wary of putting a powerful weapon such as Zangetsu in her hands, not that she'd be able to wield such power mind you, he just didn't like the thought of Zangetsu being in the hands of another.

"No Ichigo-sama, I can have the case built to it's measurements, there will be no need to take the blade from you." Ichigo nodded his head as she reached into her apron and pulled out a measuring tape making him raise an eyebrow, what else did she have in there? She went about measuring Zangetsu and once she had done she smiled at Ichigo. "Will that be all for this evening Ichigo-sama?"

"Yeah, thank you Yuu-san." She bowed and left the room leaving Ichigo to his thoughts on how he was going to be going to an entirely new school in the morning, if he was to be honest, he was slightly nervous with the concept, for one it was a prestiges academy for the rich, although he wasn't worried about his grades, he was mostly worried about the personalties of the students, just look what he did to Byakuya because he had a stick shoved so far up his ass. At least he had calmed down since he was fifteen, although a lot of people said he had become more hot headed when provoked.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, for two reasons, the first having been completely dressed this morning and not by his own hands, it was by the damn perverted maids! Before he could even fully register he was awake, they had already discarded his clothes from him and set about dressing him in his school uniform, even going so far as to choose a pair of underwear for him! After he realised what they had been doing he kicked them out much to their disappointment and not getting to finish the job, only having his jacket to put on.

The second was now he was standing on the front door step to the mansion, on either side of the path to the limo was lined with maids and clearly printed on the side of the limo was the Arima Corporation logo. Ichigo looked down the line of maids to see Yuu standing there in a red uniform, a book bag in front of her.

She had informed him when she brought the case for Zangetsu that morning that she would be attending school along side him. Speaking of Zangetsu, he was resting in the case that was pulled over his shoulder with a strap, the flat side across his back. The case wasn't anything to fancy, just made out of wood with some intricate carvings and a latch on the side. Although Ichigo suspected that it was made of something expensive, however he didn't want to ask. Yuu looked down the line and smiled at him.

"Good morning Ichigo-sama, ready for school?" She questioned with a smile.

"Yeah... but... can we go in another car?" He asked her.

"What, why?" She questioned with a slightly surprised look at his request. She watched as he rose his hand and pointed to the logo on the side of the limo and she smiled slightly. "Ah I see Ichigo-sama, I would bring another car, however we would be late if we awaited on another car to arrive." Ichigo groaned before sighing, trying to think of a way to get to school without the use of a corporation labelled car. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"It's to far to walk Ichigo-sama, you wouldn't get there till midday." Ichigo's head slumped forward as she opened the door and smiled at him. "Shall we?" He groaned as he walked forward and slid in across the seat having pulled Zangetsu's case off his back and placing it down next to him, Yuu sliding in beside him and closed the door before the limo started and drive forward.

"Why do I have the feeling you arranged this somehow?" Ichigo questioned as he rolled his head to see Yuu sitting next to him with a smile on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ichigo-sama." Yuu told him.

"Just stop a few blocks away from the school." Yuu turned to him with a questioning look. "I'm not showing up at school on the first day in the company car of my grandfather, I'll get nothing but onlookers. It's something I can do without on my first day." Yuu sighed but nodded her head.

"Very well Ichigo-sama. Would you like me to accompany you on your walk?" She questioned.

"I don't need a babysitter, I'll be fine on my own." Yuu pouted slightly but nodded her head as they continued to drive down the road. As they neared the school Ichigo glanced out the window and his jaw dropped slightly as he saw the school. It was massive. It wasn't simply a school building with an oval or two, no this thing was the size of a town! Nothing like Karakura was.

Thinking of his old home made him frown as he pulled his phone from his pocket and looked through the several pictures in his album, none of them having been taken himself, not one for photo's or saving such things. Most were sent to him by his friends or were taken on his phone by someone else, mostly Keigo or Orihime.

"_I wonder how they're all doing."_ Ichigo thought to himself as he stared off out the window, the screen on his phone fading to black. _"Probably going on about normally, Inoue bringing a strange concoction of food for everyone to try, Sado being his quiet usual self, Ishida being the prick Ishida is, Tatsuki beating up Chizuru-san for being a pervert while Keigo's probably being an ass and probably being beaten up by Mizurio."_ He had to mentally chuckle at that, if Ichigo wasn't there to beat some sense into Keigo someone was. Yuu noticed a slight smile forming on Ichigo's face before it set into his usual scowl.

"Is everything alright Ichigo-sama?" Yuu questioned making Ichigo glance over to her.

"Yeah, every thing's fine." Ichigo nodded before the car came to a stop. "I'll walk from here." Yuu frowned but nodded her head and watched as Ichigo opened the door and slid out bringing Zangetsu and the Zanpakuto's new case along with him before slinging it over his back before he leant forward so he could speak with Yuu. "I'll try and find Sylvia-san, if not I'll simply ask where the main office is from someone." Yuu nodded her head.

"Be safe Ichigo-sama, don't be too late." Ichigo chuckled lightly and nodded his head. He closed the door and stepped back onto the side walk as the limo started to drive down the road. When it was out of sight Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, that was one bullet dodged at least. He didn't doubt that news about him being the heir to the Arima Corporation would spread throughout the school as the day progressed, but he didn't need that kind of attention as soon as he walked in the school gate. He was going to get enough attention because of how he looked, he just knew it was going to happen.

He looked himself over, the black school jacket that was outlined in yellow fabric lay open, not bothering to have it buttoned up, his white button up shirt lay untucked but still decently presentable, to him at least. His black tailored pants fit nicely along with his shoes. He sighed slightly, the uniform must of cost a fortune, he could tell just by the way the material felt. He flipped his book bag over his shoulder opposite to where Zangetsu's case was and began to walk towards the school. He was pleased that there was no other students walking towards the school, they'd probably wander who he was... Ichigo didn't even think that all the other students wouldn't dare try walking to school.

Following the road towards the large gate his steps slowed, almost as if he was trying to prolong the inevitable of going to school. He had fought all kinds of beings over the years, yet the prospect of going to a fancy school with no one there to support him... he was nervous. He just hoped he would meet up with Yuu or Sylvia sooner rather then later. Stopping just before the gate he leant up against the wall, a few cars stopping in front of the gates before students walked thought, none having taken any notice of him. He rose his hand and began to twirl a strand of orange hair in front of his eyes.

"_Guess it's time I got this over and done with."_ Setting a scowl on his face he pushed himself from the wall shoving a hand in his pocket securing the position of the strap from Zangetsu's case over his shoulder, his book bag over the shoulder he walked towards the gate. He could already feel the stares on him as he walked through the gates and towards what seemed to be the main building... however he was about to be proved dead wrong.

"_You have got to be kidding me?"_ Ichigo said glancing around the large hall. _"This is the cafeteria? Whys it so damn fancy?"_ He questioned as he looked around before stopping and raising a hand to his forehead. _"Because it's a rich kids school... it's probably best I stop being so surprised about things."_ He sighed running a hand through his hair and turning to walk before someone ran into him making him take a step back slightly as he watched the girl fall to the ground, she was wearing the same uniform as most of the girls he had seen so far, with brown hair set out into large pigtails with white ribbons.

"Ow... ow... ow..." The girl mumbled out making Ichigo look down at her in surprise catching a glimpse of blue and white striped panties beneath her skirt from the way that she was sitting.

"Seika-sama!" One of the other girls standing behind with dark green hair, her said in surprise at seeing Seika on the ground. "Are you alright!?" She questioned before taking a step back as she caught a look at Ichigo, his thuggish appearance shocking her slightly.

"I'm fine." Seika said turning her head to tell the two she was fine before she noticed someone crouching down in front of her, she turned her eyes to Ichigo before they hardened. "Hey you watch we're you're going."

"That anyway to talk to the person about to help you up?" Ichigo questioned his scowl increasing slightly, she saw his offered hand and looked back up to him. She offered her own hand which was considerably smaller to Ichigo's larger one and wrapped his fingers around hers without to much force before helping her to her feet. "You alright? You took a nasty fall there."

"I'm fine." Seika told him dusting herself off. "But seriously, as a man you shouldn't be that off guard. You could have been trampled." Ichigo rose an eyebrow at that.

"Ah Seika-sama." The blue haired girl behind Seika said. "You were the only one that fell." Seika opened her mouth and looked back to Ichigo to see him standing at his full height, considerably taller then she was and had a heavier build then most of the males at the academy. Seika cleared her throat, an embarrased blush coming to her face as she folded her arms.

"Well anyway, let's just forget about it." She said to the two girls now standing beside her. "It's partially my fault for not paying attention either. Are you hurt?" She questioned Ichigo.

"Do I look hurt?" He asked with an amused smirk making her blush in embarrassment once more as her eye began to twitch.

"Well you're entire uniform is violating the school rules." Ichigo rose an eyebrow and looked over his uniform.

"What's wrong with it?" He questioned.

"You shirt is untucked, showing that you are untidy, your jacket is unbuttoned showing laziness along with the fact your top button is undone." Ichigo's eyebrow began to twitch as she ridiculed the way he dressed. "Your appearance if very important. It's better to be aware of this since you're attending this school now." She leant forward surprising Ichigo as she grabbed the ends of his jacket, her fingers running over the material. "But this undeniable appearance and the work on the collar... your sense of shirt's isn't that bad. Let me see your belt." Ichigo's eyes flew open as she grabbed his shirt and lifted it up to show his belt, the shirt riding up to his midriff, his toned muscled stomach.

"Hey! Put that down!" Ichigo shouted in embarrassment, however neither Ichigo or the two girls could see the blush come to Seika's face as she stared at Ichigo's abs before Ichigo batted her hands away and stepped back from the girl. "Geeze! Don't you have any sense of personal space?" He questioned in annoyance missing her blush as she turned away from him mumbling to herself.

"Almost a perfect hundred, if he only dressed better..." The two girls eyes widened as they heard this.

"Seika-sama! We don't mind telling you if we doubt your judgement, but..." The green haired girl started.

"But?" Seika questioned turning to the two, oblivious to Ichigo's questioning look as he was wandering what the hell they were discussing.

"Well, we haven't seen him before and don't know which family he comes from." The blue haired girl added nervously.

"Now that you mention it." Seika said turning her attention back to Ichigo. "Are you a freshman?"

"No, I'm a senior." Ichigo told her. "I just transferred in today." He continued surprising Seika slightly, she was still a sophomore after all. **(1)**

"I see. No wonder I didn't recognise you." She smiled before taking a step back and putting a hand on her hip. "I'm Houjouin Seika. Does it ring a bell?" Ichigo tried to rack his mind for anything he could think of but he couldn't for the life of him remember here name anywhere before it hit him.

"You're some kind of designer right?" Her eyes widened as her smile grew.

"That's right." She continued to smile. "I own my own modelling company, I design and sometimes even model the clothes." Ichigo nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "May I ask how you know the name?" She questioned, still slightly surprised that he knew of her.

"My sister's a fan of your clothing design." Ichigo sighed remembering Yuzu having showed him several sets of clothing she was going to buy from Seika's design company. "I remembered it from their." Seika simply smiled and nodded her head.

"Well I hope your sister enjoys the design." She told him before turning on her heel and began to walk away. "See you later, Transfer Student. Sorry about earlier."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo called out after her making her stop and look over her shoulder and smile with a nod before the three of them walked off together leaving Ichigo in the cafeteria. Ichigo sighed to himself and looked over his uniform once again before shrugging and going to walk off before he heard someone running. He glanced over his shoulder to see Yuu looked down the hall at him.

"Ichigo-sama!" She called out to him running up to him, her breasts bouncing with each step. "Ichigo-sama, I've been looking all over for you." Ichigo chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, this is the first time I've been lost in a school."

"Well it's ok, as long as you're fine. I was worried when I didn't see you at the gate." She told him as they began to walk down one of the halls. "Shall I take you to the principles office?" Ichigo nodded his head as they walked along.

**(1) In this fic, both Ichigo and Sylvia are eighteen so they're both Seniors. Charlotte and Seika are seventeen so they're sophomores. **

**I got a lot of reviews about how Zangetsu was much too powerful to go against regular weapon's, specifically Sylvia's sword. I do see how this could be an issue, but you have to remember, Ichigo's not in his Soul Form so he doesn't have the immense strength that he would usually have when wielding Zangetsu. Where Ichigo is still strong even when not in his Soul Form, his fights in school and his fullbring having played large parts in this, he is still nowhere near as strong when in his Soul Form. Hope that eases some minds atleast.**


End file.
